Heart Possession
by The Enchanted Quill
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet at a Hogwarts reunion.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger took a deep breath. She was about to enter the Great Hall for the first time since she had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had received the invitation for the reunion by owl post from her former Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to go.<p>

Five years changes a person. A lot. At 22, Hermione was no longer the bushy haired know it all she had been during her stay at Hogwarts. Well, she was still a know it all. Her brown hair was long, but sleek. Her eyes were still the same mischievous brown they'd always been, but there was a twinkle in her eyes now. Hermione had come into her own after Hogwarts. She led a small, but full, life, surrounded by a tight-knit group of friends. She attended a small wizarding law school in London. Hermione's passion for helping those in need had helped her find her true calling. She was studying to become a lawyer for the Ministry. She grinned, remembering S.P.E.W., and was glad that she'd finally be able to make a difference. Yes, this Hermione was a lot different. She was a woman now.

Music filled the Hall, mixed with voices chattering happily. The noise comforted Hermione. It felt so good to be back. One of her best friends from Hogwarts, Harry, had called her by Muggle telephone a few days prior to make sure that she was going. She had wanted to go with Harry, as a date, so she wouldn't feel nervous coming by herself. She just had no luck when it came to men. She fancied men, of course, but she had yet to meet a man worth all the effort. After Harry declined, owing to the need to show off his fiancée, Cho Chang, Hermione admitted defeat and promised to go alone. So, here she was, all grown up in a black and red sweater, tailored black pants and red heels. She felt her heart beat flutter for a moment, nervous as she entered the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy looked up. A woman was entering the Hall, a woman he did not recognize. He eyed her from head to toe. Gorgeous hair, nice smile, sexy figure, great legs, he thought to himself. She looked vaguely familiar, and Draco tried to remember who she was. The beautiful woman strolled right past him, without so much as a glance and right into the arms of The Boy Who Lived. And it hit him. That was Hermione Granger! Good Lord, she looks pretty, he thought. They had ceased being enemies sometime during their sixth year at Hogwarts, after the Dark Side had fallen. Draco's father was killed during the war, after information Draco had given to the Ministry resulted in an ugly battle between his father and two Aurors. The Golden Trio, as he used to call Harry, Hermione and Ron, had since looked at him with some form of respect. But they never exactly became friends.<p>

Draco had come without a date as well. There were several women he had considered bringing, but neither was special enough to him to be worth the hassle of introducing them to everyone. Draco wasn't lonely, really. He had plenty of female companions. He did feel rather empty, though. The old saying was true, he had thought thousands of times, money can't buy love. He wanted more than just someone who looked pretty standing next to him. He wanted love. Passion. He wanted to be able to argue about politics or social issues, movies, literature, something, anything. He wanted a woman who would talk back to him, not just placate him because of his wealth. For a fleeting moment, he remembered how Hermione had slapped him back in third year. Watching her from across the room as she talked to Harry, Draco knew he wanted someone as determined as Hermione.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Draco spent a great deal of the evening watching Hermione with fascination. She was stunning. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed mesmerized him. He felt like knots were forming in his stomach when he saw Harry lead her out for a dance. What were these feelings? Not jealousy, because even he knew Potter was engaged. He felt out of control. He had to cut in. He had to speak to her. Even if he had not wanted to go to her, his legs would have betrayed him because before he knew it, he was upon them.

* * *

><p>Harry saw Draco before Hermione did and immediately knew: Draco wanted to dance with her. Harry bowed to Hermione slightly and spun her around and into Draco's waiting arms. Harry gave Draco a knowing smile and if Draco hadn't been standing in front of the most beautiful women he'd seen in a long while, he might have been annoyed at Harry. Hermione's hands were warm and she faintly smelled like apples. She looked deep into Draco's eyes for a moment before either of them dared to speak.<p>

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione said softly, still looking into his grey eyes. She licked her lips ever so slightly and tried not to relish the fact that one of his hands was holding hers and the other rested just below her hip.

He smiled at her briefly, but he did not trust his voice. His heart, for the first time in a long time, was pounding in his chest. He was behaving in a manner that was completely out of character for him. He wasn't used to feeling overpowered by women. He was used to being in absolute control of himself, of his actions, and of those around him. This was a startling change for him.

They danced in silence, each taking the other in. Hermione had always thought Draco was attractive, even in their school days when they loathed each other. Draco was tall, slim, but well defined. Hermione couldn't ever remember a time where they'd stood this close to each other, but there was a current racing through her veins like she'd been shocked with electricity. She felt connected to him. His silvery blonde hair was shorter than she remembered it, but it was softer, too. She had seen Draco occasionally in The Daily Prophet, usually for a benefit or charity. Always remembering how handsome he had become whenever she saw his photo, she knew a small part of her had hoped to run into him tonight. But she'd never have admitted it to anyone.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, the song ended and Draco reluctantly released her. "It's nice to see you." He said to her. An awkward silence hung in the air between them, so not wanting to seem too interested in her, Draco thanked her for the dance and excused himself. He wanted to get some air. Walking down the old stone hallway, he found himself facing a myriad of emotions. Why Granger? Out of all of the women he knew, why was Hermione the one to captivate him? She hadn't looked this good at graduation, he thought. Not that she was an eyesore back then, she had actually been very attractive. He knew the answer before the question had even formed itself in his mind, it was just admitting it that was the difficult part. He wanted her because she was his equal. He had spent countless hours of his youth blindly trying to deny that fact. But even now, as he walked through his old school, he knew it was true. Hermione was the only woman he'd ever met who had given him a piece of her mind. The whole time they were in school together, he had unmercifully irritated her. He had taunted her relentlessly. Never once did she back down from an argument. Never once did she pass up the opportunity to put him in his place. He had forgotten that.<p>

He found his way to a small courtyard right outside the greenhouses. Draco really enjoyed being back at Hogwarts, although it was somewhat bittersweet. He sat on a stone bench and stared up at the stars. Something about the night-time sky soothed Draco. Whenever he felt troubled, he'd sit and watch the stars until his mind cleared. He felt troubled, but it was an exhilarating feeling, like possibilities were opening up for him that he'd never even considered. Deep in thought, he didn't hear the shadowy figure move behind him. An expert at keeping his cool, he didn't even jump when the figure put her hands over his eyes.

* * *

><p>Inhaling deeply, he knew it was Hermione. Had she always smelled this good? He asked himself. He turned to face her and saw that she was smiling at him.<p>

"What are you doing out here, Hermione?" He asked, not knowing if he wanted to know. She sat down on the bench next to him, not answering. They sat together, in silence, absorbing the atmosphere and watching the stars.

Minutes passed before she spoke. Draco barely heard her. She whispered, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

Hermione delicately placed her hands behind Draco's neck and pulled her into him. Softly, tentatively, Hermione kissed Draco, scared at the thought of being rejected.

Draco was surprised. Hermione kissed him. Him! Amazed at how forward Hermione was being, he silently thanked his lucky stars. After her first few kisses, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, completely aware of the flood of emotion raging through his heart.

Hermione kissed Draco hungrily. She couldn't get enough of the way his lips felt against hers. She couldn't believe she had the nerve to do it. She felt drawn to him. She desired him. Their tongues melted together, each familiarizing themselves with the other's mouth. Their kiss was the most passionate contact with a woman Draco had ever had in his life. It frightened him, yes, but it also made him feel something he'd never felt before: complete.

Hesitantly, they broke away, both of them breathless. Panting ever so slightly, Draco laughed softly and said to her, "Yes that should have been done a long time ago." As he smiled at her, he couldn't help but notice a solitary tear had found its way down her achingly beautiful face. Tenderly, he reached out to her, and as his thumb wiped away her tear, her eyes closed in total bliss.

Neither wanted to speak, both were afraid of spoiling the moment. Hermione was nearly delirious with passion as she watched Draco in the moonlight. The Gryffindor in her got the best of her as she smoothed out her hair and asked bravely, "So, do you want to get out of here?"

Thankful that she had said it first, Draco held his hand out to her. This was going to be a great reunion.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe it. She was going home with Draco Malfoy. She had had a few one-night stands before, but something told her this was going to be different. She and Draco had a history together, even if it was a bit stormy. Her fingers were still intertwined with his, and she couldn't help but notice how at peace she felt. She felt like she was home. Staring at him from the corner of her eyes, she tried to remember the last time she had ever been so attracted to someone. They both apparated to the Malfoy Manor. She had always wanted to see this place, and here she was. But suddenly, it seemed trivial, because what she wanted to see most was more of Draco.<p>

They were standing in what she assumed was his bedroom. Dark and masculine, the style of the room was cold, but sophisticated. Sitting down on the black satin bed, Hermione had never wanted anyone as badly as she wanted Draco. Feeling the moistness between her legs, she knew her body was calling to him, beckoning him to come and fill the void that she realized only he could. She shivered with anticipation that he'd answer her call.

Draco stood, enjoying the sight of Hermione sitting down on the bed, his bed. He had desired many women, but no woman had ever made him feel as aroused as he did. Her eyes seemed to be begging him to come to her. So he did. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he rested his head gently on her chest. Glad to know her heart was beating as madly as his, he looked up at her, his eyes communicating his intentions.

* * *

><p>Their arms were tangled, each trying to remove the other's clothing. Their kisses grew more urgent, as if breaking the kiss would be like trying to breathe underwater. Taking a moment to look at Hermione, Draco nearly gasped. Hermione was breath-taking. Her skin was creamy, luminous. Her breasts were full, nipples taut. Their eyes met briefly, and Draco smiled. He kissed her soft lips, and then kissed his way down to her neck, pausing to take in her scent. He didn't know if it was her hair or her perfume, but the way she smelled gave him chills. Drunk with the smell of her, he let his mouth roam further down her neck. Kissing her collarbone, Hermione let out a soft sigh. Slowly, Draco kissed the tops of her breasts, and then he let his tongue swirl around her pink nipples, amazed at the splendour right in front of him. Unable to contain himself any longer, he made his way back up to Hermione's mouth.<p>

Hermione was in heaven. Draco's kisses made her feel like she was on fire. Goosebumps danced across her bare flesh, and she had a startling realization: she had never felt this alive in her life. Forcing Draco to lay on his back, she slid her tongue down his neck, down his chest, stopping to kiss his body delicately now and then. Freeing him from the restraint of his black silk boxers, Hermione's hand trembled ever so slightly. Draco moaned in pleasure, letting Hermione know she was on the right track.

After what felt like sweet eternity, Draco whispered, "Hermione." Arousal rippled through her at the sound of him saying her name. She lay back next to him, and he traced the side of her face with his fingers.

Draco gazed at Hermione. The sparkle in her eyes, the way her hair was spread out against his pillow, it was all too much for him. A surprised smile graced her face as he eased himself into her. Hermione nearly purred. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered things into Draco's ear that nearly made him blush.

Soon, they were clinging to each other. Draco's thrusts were becoming deeper, faster, and more intense. Hermione was on the brink of ecstasy, but they never broke eye contact. He felt Hermione melt underneath him. It was hearing her moan his name that finally sent him over the edge. Draco surrendered to his desire, giving himself to her completely.

Both at a loss for words, they laid side by side, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Hermione felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Before Hermione was whisked away into dreamland, she looked up at Draco, who was looking back at her. She smiled slightly as she noticed a solitary tear slowly falling down Draco's cheek. Tenderly, Hermione reached out to him, and as her thumb wiped away the tear, his eyes closed in total bliss.


End file.
